


Can't run

by Salllzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all Hadi was Wo Fat’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicAngel13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/gifts).



> Disclaimer- I don’t own anything, nor do I make any money off this. 
> 
> Authors note- gift for Toxic Angel, happy birthday hun! Also sequel to A favour.

Hadi stood outside of his old home, when Wo Fat had told him that his brother had been part of the rescue mission he hadn’t been shocked, what he had been shocked about was the gun pointed at his head. Steve had took off before Hadi had chance to explain anything, and that had hurt him but Steve had looked at him then shook his head before he walked off the rest of him team following him. Wo Fat had to set his arm and re-break one of his legs because it had healed wrong, his lover? Hadi wasn’t sure what the two of them were and he hadn’t really asked all he knew that one day Wo Fat was going to get tired of him, everyone got tired of him.

 

Hadi sighed and turned around, he wasn’t going to knock on the door and he wasn’t going to try and explain to Steve. Not when his older brother wasn’t going to listen, so Hadi turned around he didn’t look at his phone when it began ringing, he didn’t even bother to pull it out of his pocket he just let it ring. He looked at the car that he had drove here and sighed he wasn’t going to drive it back, right now he didn’t want to be found so instead he drove the car to a parking lot and left it there before he began walking. He didn’t know where he was going to go and nor did he care, he had spent too long worrying about what he would say, worrying over what would happen and everything that he had feared had came true. Hadi felt like he deserved it, that he should have come clean long ago but it was too late to change things now and even if he could he wasn’t going to change anything.

 

He avoided all of the places that Steve would look for him, he didn’t want to be found not right now. He had spent so long pretending to be something that he wasn’t, to be something that everyone else wanted him to be and when he tried to be the person who he really was people shunned him, and it wasn’t like he had anyone to blame. Hadi breathed in through his nose before he held it for a few seconds then let out the breath that he had been holding, why was he doing this to himself? His mind made up Hadi turned and began walking back the way that he had came, if they didn’t want him here then fine, he would leave.

 

On the other side of the island a car was pulling up to Steve Mcgarrett's house, while it was a plain black car there was no denying just who was driving the car. Steve looked at the car before he stormed outside his gun clenched in his hands as he glared at Wo Fat.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Wo Fat raised a finely shaped dark eyebrow as he looked at his lovers brother.

 

“I had thought that it would be obvious Steven, I am here to pick up Hadi. He did come to see you after all.”

 

Wo Fat watched as shock entered Steven’s eyes and he had the feeling that they had been duped by Hadi, after all no one would really check up on Hadi if he said he was going to see Steven. Wo Fat had the urge to track down his wayward lover and show him exactly what Hadi meant to him, Wo Fat stopped walking and looked down on the ground. There was a set of tire marks which meant that Hadi had turned up, Wo Fat turned and looked over to the house from what he could see it was the perfect place to see if anyone was home, if Hadi had parked here then he would have been able to see straight into the front room of the house. While he was confused as to why Hadi hadn’t knocked on the door he was more angry over the fact that Hadi had lied to him and after everything the two of them had been through Wo Fat thought that Hadi would have trusted him more than what he did. Wo Fat turned on his heel and began walking to his car, he was going to find Hadi and have a few words with the other, whatever was going on in Hadi’s head was going to stop and if Hadi chose to run? Well Wo Fat always did love a good chase.

 

Hadi looked at the boat that he would be using, he had bought several plane tickets that would throw everyone off his track for awhile, he had even appeared at the airport and had made sure that he had been see on the cameras, he needed them to believe that he had gotten on that plane. He had done nearly everything to convince them that he had run away to France, then from France to Spain he just hoped that they would fall for it. Hadi wasn’t sure what he would do if they didn’t fall for it, if they chose to double check.  

 

“Going somewhere Hadi?”

 

Hadi froze he knew that voice, and he knew it all to well.

 

“Wo Fat, how did you know?”

 

Wo Fat took a menacing step forwards as he looked at Hadi a smirk on his  lips as he kept his eyes on Hadi.

 

“I taught you that trick, in fact I taught you nearly everything Hadi. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice my own trick being used?”

 

Hadi took a step back for every step forwards that Wo Fat took, dark eyes were filled with a strange emotion as Wo Fat looked at Hadi whatever was going through the other man’s head, Hadi wasn’t sure if he wanted to know it or not.

 

“I had hoped that you wouldn’t notice until later.”

 

Wo Fat continued walking until he was stood in front of Hadi, dark eyes pinned Hadi in place as the other man fought the urge to run, he wasn’t sure why but for some reason he had the urge to run and not look back. Hadi gulped Wo Fat wouldn’t hurt him, would he? Hadi would have said yes at one point but the simmering anger that was in Wo Fat’s eyes made him pause, while he had seen the other man angry it had never been at him. Hadi went to run but a solid grip on his arm stopped him, before he could do or say anything he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Wo Fat looked at Hadi, it would seem as if they had a lot to work through and Wo Fat knew the moment that Hadi woke up he would run, and he would keep on running until he was caught again. Wo Fat smirked and looked at Hadi who was unconscious in his arms, no matter where the other ran to he would always be able to find him.

  
After all Hadi was Wo Fat’s. 


End file.
